A Lesson He Won't Ever Forget
by Euri Scribbles
Summary: "Shut up!" the brunette yelled. "I'm going to give you a blowjob!" The moment her careless words came out, the time seemed to stopped. Everyone grew silent. Wide-eyed, they all stared at the brunette who was still looking furiously at the flamecaster.


_-X-_

**A Lesson He Won't Ever Forget**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

Genre: Humour/Romance

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

_-X-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not have as much geniosity as Higuchi Tachibana has. But I'll do my best to satisfy the readers.

**Note (Read this first):** I posted this story as one of the chapters of my other story **HFCIG Part II**, but then thought that even though they were kinda related to each other, it deserved to be published separately as a one-shot. So here it is.

_-X-_

The lecture was tremendous. Everyone in class B's practically moaning and complaining about how their hands ache. They were writing down notes for about three hours straight now. It was starting to piss them off. But they just can't do anything about it because Jinno was their teacher.

Everyone was busy writing except for the raven-haired boy sitting at the back of the class. He was reading manga.

And Mikan was on a very bad mood. Her pen was not obeying her. It ran out of ink.

_Mou, this can't happen to me. C'mon pen, write. Write! Jinno-sensei will kill me if he finds out that my notes are incomplete..._

She plunged her hand in her bag and started rummaging through its contents. She has to find a ballpen. Soon. But she can't find any. She sighed and looked around her. She has to borrow one from someone. However, as she was looking for someone who had a spare pen, she noticed the flame caster who was totally at ease with reading his manga. He wasn't writing.

Mikan got annoyed. Here she was, deeply troubled by the fact that her pen's ink ran out while her hand's throbbing with pain, and there he was, doing nothing except reading his stupid manga. It was unfair.

A cellphone rang. It was Jinno's.

"Hello? Yes. I'm in the middle of class now. Yes. What? The Principal is calling for me? Yes, I understand. I'm coming. Yes. Thank you." and then the phone call ended.

He looked at the class. "I'm going to the Principal. Finish this last chapter and then wait for me. I'll be right back."

Then he was gone.

The moment that he stepped out of the classroom, Mikan stood up from her seat and glared at Natsume.

"Hey, you jerk! Why are you just sleazing around? How could you read a manga while all of us here were suffering from the long lecture Jin-jin gave us? You're so unfair!" She said it all so fast that the whole class was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

Natsume looked lazily at her. "What did you just say, little girl? Speak properly."

"I said you're unfair!" the brunette whined. "Unfair! Unfair! UNFAIR!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "So? Are you saying you want me to do that crap, too? No way in hell."

"You should!" Mikan stubbornly said. "You're a part of this class so you should do what we do!"

Natsume smirked. "If you want to do that crap, polka, then do so. Don't drag me to your stupid world."

"You've got some nerve!" Mikan shouted angrily. "You really are an inconsiderate bastard! A useless, perverted jerk!"

"And you're an absolute air-head." Natsume countered smoothly. "The dumbest dumb person I've ever met. A complete moron and an outstanding idiot."

"What-" she started, clutching her hand. She was glaring at the flame caster so hard. "Take back what you said!"

"Why would I?" Natsume drawled.

"Just take it back!"

"I can't take back a fact."

"Do it!"

"No can do."

"Stop being a jerk!"

"I've never been one."

Mikan was never the person to take too much insult. Natsume's answers only made her angrier. Was she in the wrong here? She only wanted to make Natsume realize that what he was doing (reading manga while everyone else was busy writing) was absolutely wrong. She was so pissed off at him that she walked to back of the class and kicked Natsume's chair.

"What the hell's your problem, you idiot?" Natsume grumbled, annoyed. He never liked his chair to be kicked when he's sitting on it.

Mikan huffed. "You!" she yelled. "You're my problem!"

Natsume's eyebrow twitched. He never liked noisy people. "No, polka, you're the problem here. You're making this stupid issue a big deal."

Never, in her whole life, did anyone say she was a problem. Mikan clutched her knuckles till they turned white. She was looking at Natsume as if she was going to swallow him whole.

She pointed an accusing finger at Natsume. "You! I hate your guts! I'm going to give you a lesson you'll never forget!"

He smirked. "And what kind of lesson is that? Don't tell me you're gonna teach me how to communicate with bird-brains like you?"

"Shut up!" the brunette yelled. "I'm going to give you a _blowjob_!" she declared loudly, it echoed inside the classroom and along the corridors.

The moment her careless words came out, the time seemed to stopped. Everyone grew silent. Wide-eyed, they all stared at the brunette who was still looking furiously at the dumbfounded flame caster. When she noticed that every pair of eyes were on her, she looked at everybody and asked:

"What?" she said arrogantly. "You're looking at me as if what I said was a crime."

Nobody responded. Their minds flew out of their heads. They were so shocked with the fact that Mikan would give Natsume a blow-job. That's way too much to handle.

Silence.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

The whole classroom went dead.

Natsume looked way beyond himself. His face was white, and he was sweating. His eyes were wide open, staring, unblinking, at the brunette who just said she would give him a b-b-blo-

He can't think of the word. He doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want his mind to wreak havoc with unwanted and censored images. Just what the hell was this idiot saying? Is she out of her mind? It certainly seems so.

Just then, somebody from the class raised her hand and took all her courage to ask a question that Mikan has to answer no matter what.

"Uhm, Mikan-chan?" Anna gulped, getting paler by the minute. "D-D-Do you... know what is a b-b-b..."

"-blowjob?" Mikan finished the question for her. She gave her a quizzical look as if saying 'why are you stammering over a thing like that?'. Then she laughed triumphantly. "Of course!" she said proudly. "I've known how to do it since my childhood days! I'm actually an expert!"

She was beaming while everybody looked horrified. It's as if they've seen the greatest fears of their lives. Hotaru, on the other hand, sighed. She looked pretty annoyed at her best friend.

She knows what a blowjob is. She has known it since childhood. And she said she was an expert on it.

Just the thought itself was terrifying. How much more of those images which keep popping on everyone's mind?

Silence.

Stillness.

Purgatory.

Hell.

The way people reacted made the brunette confused. What was wrong with giving Natsume a blowjob? She just doesn't get the point.

"What's with you, people? Why do you all look like that?" She frowned and thought hard. "What's wrong with giving Natsume a little lesson?"

Nobody answered.

"C'mon, guys. I won't hurt him. Well, maybe _just a little_. It's a blowjob, after all." she was trying to reassure her friends, but it seems that the more she talks, the more their faces go weird. Like they wanted to puke.

Mikan was tired of the silence. "Hey!" she yelled to everyone, exasperated. "What's wrong with what I said, huh? So what if I wanted to give Natsume a blowjob? It's not as if he'll die from it! For goodness' sake, it's just a punch!"

"Just a what?" Natsume, who was able to break free from his shock, asked. "Tell me everything you know about blowjob." he said suddenly. He had a feeling that they got it all wrong.

"Ha?" Mikan looked annoyed. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Just do it." Natsume ordered.

Mikan crossed her arms. "What, don't tell me you don't know? Well, let me tell you." she raised her chin and looked at Natsume confidently. "It's a punch,_moron_. A **punch**! How could you not know that? Don't you even watch _boxing_? Geez, Natsume, you're hopeless. It's called blowjob because the blow of the jobs are quite strong. I can't believe you don't even know that!" She was ranting so much that she didn't notice the amused looks of her classmates while she was explaining it to Natsume.

When she finished talking, the whole classroom burst with laughter.

"A punch!"

"Haha! I've never heard of that kind of definition!"

"Really, I thought she really knows what she was talking about!"

"What she was talking about was actually a _jab_, not a blowjob!"

"A punch, really! Ridiculous!"

Here and there, people were talking and laughing. Mikan got confused over the commotion. Why were they all laughing? What's funny?

She was about to call the attention of everyone when she felt something hot on her head.

Her hair was burning. She quickly nullified the fire and glared towards Natsume.

"You! What the hell was that for?" she shouted.

"For being such an idiot."

"What!"

"Polka, never say that to anyone again." Natsume said in a serious tone.

"Say what?"

Natsume stood up and towered over her. He looked half-frustrated and half-amused. "Blowjob-" he said through gritted teeth, "-is not what you think it is."

"What-" Mikan puffed her cheeks. "But it's a punch!" she said stubbornly.

Natsume sighed. She really is an idiot. And her innocence is horrifying.

"Fine," he said. "Think what you want. But never say that to anyone again. Because if you do..." he leaned closer, their faces were just a centimeter away. He smirked. _"...I'll kiss you."_

And with that, he left the classroom with a smile threatening to spread on his face. Her face was priceless when he said he'd kiss her. Now, he's sure that the idiot won't dare say it to anyone again.

Which means no one will be able to experience her amusing idiocy other than him.

He let a small mischievous smile escape from his lips.

Only he, Natsume Hyuuga, owns the best idiot of the century.

_-X-_

_Fin_

_-X-_

A/N: Critiques and comments are all welcome.

As for the idea of this chapter, well, I'm half-proud and half-ashamed to admit that this kind of humiliation has happened to me when I was in 2nd year high school. Yes, I told my classmate that I was going to give him a blowjob. I was really pissed, you see. And I _really_ thought that it was just a punch. Sigh. I learned what the damn thing really is when I was in 4th year. Can you believe that? Two years! I was freaking ignorant for two years! But still, it was fun. A unique experience, might I say. Haha.

Sorry for ranting. I do hope you enjoyed reading the whole thing. Review, okay? Thanks.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


End file.
